Protegido
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Eren Jaeger no era popular en el instituto, y además era objeto de burlas y acoso por parte de los bravucones. Pero él sabía que un día pagarían por sus malas acciones. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que alguien se interesase por él, y mucho menos el nuevo estudiante llamado Levi. [Oneshot, High School]


**¡Hoola! Angel está de vuelta con un reto que propuso Patatapandicornio y para sorpresa mía, me incluyó en su reto. Obviamente no podía decir que no, y dado que se trata de escribir un drabble/oneshot lo he hecho el mismo día. Me pidió escribir sobre el típico cliché chico nerd/chico duro, y bueno, aquí está lo que salió de mi cabecita.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Eren Jaeger era un estudiante que provocaba tres tipos de sentimientos: rechazo, lástima e indiferencia. Un chico con un historial académico impecable, pero inevitablemente objeto de burlas y desprecio por algunos de sus compañeros. Su grupo reducido de amigos compuesto por Armin y Marco —ambos alumnos sobresalientes también—, se protegían mutuamente, dándose apoyo moral después de sufrir el acoso por parte de los bravucones.

Y es que la vida en aquel instituto era más bien una prueba de supervivencia constante. Todos los días, o casi todos, Eren se encontraba encerrándose en el baño o estudiando en la biblioteca para no correr peligro. La hora del recreo y la que daba por finalizada las clases eran las peores, puesto que estaban desamparados y a merced del temible grupo con el que nadie quería tener problemas.

Eren sabía perfectamente que esos tipos no tenían cerebro, y que, para compensar su falta de inteligencia, hacían uso de la intimidación y la fuerza bruta. Pero él supo sacar ventaja de eso; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber evadirlos con facilidad. A menudo los comparaba con los primates, pero incluso esos mamíferos manifestaban un grado de inteligencia mucho mayor.

Incluso se permitía burlarse de ellos antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Eh, Jaeger! —decía uno con voz de troglodita—. Ayer le metimos la cabeza a tu amiguito Arlet en el retrete, ¿quieres venir con nosotros y probar?

—No, gracias —les respondió Eren con naturalidad—. El pobre inodoro no podrá soportar tu enorme cabeza y le provocaría unas náuseas horribles.

Lo bueno de ser un escuálido era que tenía mucha agilidad y corría grandes distancias, aunque después le faltara el aliento.

Progresivamente, aquel tipo de abusos fue convirtiéndose en algo menor. El problema real tenía nombre y apellido.

Farlan Church.

El chico atractivo del que medio instituto y parte del otro estaba prendado de él. Esa sí era una amenaza, pues su intelecto se asemejaba al suyo y no recurría a la fuerza física. Era astuto, manipulador, mezquino y cruel. Una combinación tóxica, dado que tenía a los profesores engañados con su faceta de niño tierno y dulce. Hacía uso de su carisma y persuasión para conseguir todo lo que quería.

Pero la realidad, era otra de muy distinta.

Farlan disfrutaba de humillar a los débiles, como él los llamaba. Los hacía sentir miserables de mil y una formas, regodeándose en su inferioridad.

Una de sus víctimas preferidas, era, por supuesto, Eren Jaeger. El chico no entendía por qué le había cogido con él, y tampoco entendía por qué mostraba esa arrogancia y mezquindad con ellos. Después de mucho meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que Farlan disfrutaba con ello; simple y pura diversión.

No se trataba de un método para contrarrestar su propia inferioridad, pues él lo tenía todo. No, él era malvado. Nada más.

A veces lo interceptaba por el pasillo, susurrándole cosas como:

—Lucías patético el otro día. Tirado en el suelo, recogiendo los restos del almuerzo que lanzaron contra ti.

También le humillaba de otras formas:

—Tus gafas son ridículas. Estarán mejor en la basura.

Incapaz de hacer nada, Eren buscó sus gafas a tientas y rebuscando en los cubos de basura del instituto. Al final las encontró cubiertas de una piel de plátano y mojadas de coca-cola.

Una vez hasta llegó a escupirle en la cara, riéndose de los vanos intentos del chico por no llorar enfrente de él. Eren, quien creía que todo acto conllevaba su precio, tenía la firme convicción de que tarde o temprano Farlan terminaría pagando por sus malévolas acciones.

.

.

A principios de nuevo curso se les unió un nuevo compañero. Se llamaba Levi Ackerman y no tenía precisamente cara de hacer amigos. La nuca rapada, cuatro pendientes en la oreja izquierda, un tatuaje en el brazo y un piercing en el labio fueron los aspectos que más llamaron la atención. Su ropa era de colores oscuros, y sus pantalones rasgados parecían haber sido hechos por él mismo.

Causó una gran impresión en Eren, quien se acomodó las gafas para observarlo detenidamente. Se negaba a juzgarle sin apenas conocerlo, por tanto, no se unió al resto que murmuraba opinando sobre ese nuevo alumno.

Como buen observador, sí se percató de que Farlan merodeaba a su alrededor como una polilla. Desplegaba su encanto y su sonrisa coqueta, y aunque Levi no le ignoraba, Eren no detectó un especial interés por sus intentos de ligárselo.

Aun así, la presencia de ese nuevo chico no alteró la rutina de "Joder a Eren porque sí". En una ocasión tuvo mala suerte, y Farlan lo acorraló en uno de los baños. Parecía estar de buen humor, pero eso no influía en un mejor trato.

—Todo en ti me da asco —comentó con una mueca—. ¿Qué ropa es esa? ¿Se la robaste a tu abuela?

Eren no caía en sus provocaciones, pero un zumbido molesto le hacía temblar de rabia.

—Ya sé, por qué no mejor… —Sacó un mechero de su bolsillo—. ¿La quemamos?

El chico entró en pánico. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que ese lunático le prendiera fuego a su ropa. Farlan se rio al verle sudar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás asustado?

—Farlan.

El nombrado se volteó y rápidamente se guardó el mechero en el bolsillo. Eren estaba hiperventilando.

—¡Levi! —dijo Farlan con una voz encantadora.

Este no sonrió. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando con altivez a su compañero.

—Déjale en paz.

Farlan reaccionó raro. Primero se sorprendió, luego hizo una mueca y seguidamente suspiró. Le revolvió los cabellos a Eren con brusquedad, dedicándole una última mirada de odio.

—Vamos —le dijo Farlan a Levi como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

—Ahora te alcanzo.

Volvió a poner mala cara, pero no dijo nada. Salió del baño dejando a ambos chicos a solas.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, gra-gracias. —El corazón de Eren latía muy rápido.

—Tranquilo, no volverá a tocarte —aseguró.

—¿Eh?

—Sé qué tipo de persona es. Lo bueno es que él a mí no me conoce.

Eren no comprendía por qué le decía eso. Tampoco se había recuperado todavía como para pensar con claridad.

—Yo soy un chico malo, pero a diferencia de ese perturbado —habló mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Eren—. También soy bueno.

Eren comprendió enseguida que a partir de ese día tendría una especie de guardián protector. Levi le acomodó las gafas y le sonrió.

—He oído que eres un estudiante modélico.

—Bu-Bueno yo, sí… digo no… es decir, saco buenas notas, pero mis amigos, Armin y Marco, son mejores que yo —se apresuró a decir avergonzado.

—Cuéntame más.

Eren le miró a los ojos por primera vez. El corazón le dio un brinco y sonriendo nervioso, asintió.

Desde ese día, Eren Jaeger pasó a ser el protegido de Levi Ackerman.

Farlan Church recibió a cambio el rechazo y la indiferencia de Levi. Como se dice, toda acción conlleva un precio.

.

.

.


End file.
